Flustered
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: Annabeth wasn't the one to understand boys. She knows very little about them, and it doesn't help the cause that she hasn't interacted with any boy before. Except Percy Jackson, her main and only surfing competitor for an upcoming surf event. While meeting him at the beach, will help he help her discover and define what a boy does and why he does it? R&R! Short Story. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just a two-shot considering how many people like it. :P MAYBE EVEN A SHORT STORY, WHO KNOWS? Hope you enjoy. :) I think the summary explains everything.**

**Warning: Percy and Annabeth may seem OOC. Well, Annabeth. . .**

**Read on. :D**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth Chase was never the person to come to when advice was needed. Maybe advice on how to solve quadratic equations, but anything personal related was done with difficulty for her. She would consider herself the main defenition of _awkward_. She didn't social as much as the teenagers around her. She didn't have a particular group of friends, but she accquainted herself with a few people to avoid becoming a loner, which she practically already was. All her elementray school life, the girls made sure to ridicule and embarass her for the difference she was to them. Specifically when the topic of boys was mentioned.

Annabeth had no interaction with a boy whatsoever. Yes, she's talked to them, but only if she _had_ to not by will. They made her feel. . .agitated, and flustered. Boys were a matter of a topic Annabeth would soon learn how to define. She's heard stories of boys only being cold-hearted jerks whose only purpose is to leave a girl heart broken. Maybe that's the answer coming from a girl who's nearly been with every boy at her school. Though one day, she promised herself, she would would find out the true characteristics and qualities behind boys. She hadn't found a certain perspective on them, like other girls had already conquered. She was aware that everyone has a different personality, but there is always one thing many people have in common.

Annabeth had barely started her freshman year at Seaside High, an all girl academy. She was learning how to coordinate school life with home life, which wasn't hard, partially because both places were so similar. She ate, breathed, and sleeped school. Anything that wasn't academic didn't suit her interests, other than the fact that she enjoyed competitve surfing. She had been surfing from the age of six, well, she started off boogie boarding to help her learn the basics of surfing. By the time she was seven, she had received her first board as a present, and was already taking lessons with hopes of acheiving surfing and becoming a professional.

Annabeth's dream was slightly altered as she grew up, like many other children. She had started taking a liking into architecture, mostly because her mother was a well known architect with many partnering companies. Her mother was the one who supported her fascination for architecture. She had taken her on a few buisness trips, or "study trips" that encouraged her to become one. When her mother study a certain part of ancient architecture, Annabeth was standing right next to her listening closely to the words her mother spoke.

Today, Annabeth was participating in a national surfing event*. She had participated in many events before, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this one. She was a champion, either coming in as first or second place. Never third. But the association she surfed with bumped her up a division, meaning she would be competing with higher lead girls. . .and boys. Annabeth believed that boys had an upper advantage, with their strong arms stroking through the water would be nothing but easy for them. When it came to surfing, no gender had a particular dominance in it, in her opinion. That was the only thing that made her doubt winning. Yet she felt a fiery pride blast through her, she must've been good enough if she was going to compete against boys.

It wasn't even near daylight yet, and she was walking on along the edge of the beach's rough, scratchy rocks to soothe herself. She did that every morning before a competition she had, it was sort of like a boost of confidence for herself. The water calmed her, but she feared it at the same time. She held high respect for the ocean, which most people would find weird. But Annabeth had thoughts, and appreciation for it. It was something many would over look.

Annabeth breathed in the ocean's scent, smiled, and spotted a place near the rocks to sit. She sat in the damp sand, enjoying the coldness of the water colliding onto her lower body. She positioned her legs to the point where they were slanted, leaned forward, and hugged them. She sighed, struggling to keep her negative thoughts out of her head.

"Nervous?" Annabeth heard a voice ask behind her.

She turned to see a boy looking at her with a questioning expression. He looked around her age, fifteen, but his well defined body made her think otherwise. He was what girls at her school would consider. . .cute. Annabeth flushed just at the thought of him being cute. Because she had to admit herself, he was pretty cute. The boy had unruly raven black hair that gave off a naturally messy vibe. If he had tried to brush through his hair, it must've been done with some hardship. Though it some how seemed to suit him. He had a slender figure, but underneath his shirt Annabeth could tell there was hidden muscle. His arms and legs were semi-bulky, which meant they weren't too bulky yet there weren't too skinny.

Annabeth automatically assumed he was a swimmer by the looks of it, but a nagging suspicion told her he was a surfer. There was no swimming competition being held in her knowledge, maybe he just enjoyed to swim and came out for a quick morning swim. But Annabeth wasn't that stupid to consider it as an idea. The beach was bound to have surfers, and surfers only. As she continued to examine him, she took notice of the only thing that caught her attention: his eyes. They were a unique shade of green. Not a green she had seen anyone with. They were a mixture of a sea-green color, with subtle hints of blue, but overall were green. They glowed vibrantly with amusement, and Annabeth instantly knew that this boy was happy-go-lucky. But he looked a tad familiar.

Annabeth barely managed to suppress anything but a nod in response. The boy's face fell a little, and his eyes narrowed which made Annabeth feel uncomfortable. She thought he was going to chide her for being rude and not answering properly, but she had realized he was observing her. Just like as she did to him. It was obvious that she was a little uneasy to his staring, but she didn't say anything. Probably because her shyness was taking over.

His eyes flashed with recognition for a second. "Hey, I know you!"

Annabeth shook her head, her eyes widdening. He couldn't have possibly known her. She has never had an interaction with a boy, up until now. She was truly, and utterly confused at his outburst.

"Annabeth Chase!" The boy's thoughtful face morphed into a grin that made Annabeth blush. His lips lifted slighty, to the point where they looked lopsided. Which Annabeth found annoying, she couldn't stand when both sides of a smile weren't lifted completely. But when he did it, it looked cute. Before she could even react to anything, he took a seat next to her. Looking at her expectantingly.

Annabeth chewed her lips, trying to steady her breathe. He was sitting_ right_ next to her, like, extremely too close for comfort. "I-I think you have me mistakened."

"Nope," The boy objected. "Well, I don't exactly know you, but I've seen and heard of you."

Annabeth frowned at his words. "H-How so?" She stuttered when she was nervous, a weird habit she picked up from her father whenever her mother had caught him doing specifically doing something she had told him not to do. Mostly when he spent too many hours focusing on his battle reinactments rather than helping her mother provide for the family. He had a job, it payed well, but he wasn't required to stay there all the time. Instead, he locked himself up in the basement studying the history of war and whatnot.

"Surfing extraordinaire?" He gave her a suggestion to help her brain catch onto. "Been surfing since she was six? Signed contract with the surfing brand Billabong? Academic excellency? Does this ring a bell?"

Annabeth was freaked out about how he knew so much about her, so she took her chance and thought about making a run for it. The boy had obviously supposed this were to happen so he pulled her back down to her place, and gave a reason as to why he knew so much. "Seventeen Magazine did a small article on you. Don't ask me why I was reading it in the first place. Plus, I needed to know a little more about my competition." He gave her a satisified smirk, laughing at her reaction. She had forgot about that.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "It's not like I'm some creeper or anything. I just want to know who I'm surfing against."

Annabeth was starting to hold a high respect for his tactic, it was something she wouldn't have thought of doing. People mostly on did so to help create taunts while in the water, get your competitor's nerves off balance. The boy could taunt her about her surfing skills. _"You've been surfing since you were six, I would at least expect you to be better than this." _Annabeth knew if any were to say that to her she definetly would loose some confidence. Though, the boy didn't seem as if he were going to taunt her or anything. He seemed genuinely interested.

"Percy Jackson," He supplied to her, holding out a hand for her to shake. Annabeth paled at the name and could only stare at the name outstretched towards her. He awkwardly pulled back, while frowing. "OK, then. I guess you really aren't as friendly as they say." He was about to leave Annabeth's company, but she stopped him.

"Wait!" She squeaked. Now was the time to figure out how to define a boy, and she wasn't going to back down. "Er, stay! Hi?"

Percy looked at her weirdly before following onto her request. They sat down staring out at the ocean, not talking to each other, before Percy decided to break it. "Well, what do you want?" He added a little chuckle to the end, probably hoping he wasn't coming off as rude.

"To talk to you?" Annabeth wasn't sure if it were a statement rather than a question of unsurity.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I think that's a little obvious." He smiled at her, nudging her a bit, causing her face to flush a bit.

Annabeth was letting herself know that she wasn't about to let a mere boy control her emotions like that, especially Percy Jackson. He was a tough competitor, and he was an amazing surfer. He hasn't lost a competition ever since he began to surf in the competitive league. The most nerve-strucking thing about it was Annabeth had to compete against this guy. She knew for a fact that she wasn't going to win against him, but maybe pulling up to second or third would help her gain some respect. Anyone who came up behind Percy was acknowledged as the least bit of good.

Annabeth sighed, while trying to gather up the most of the confidence she could muster, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her earlobe. "I need you to help me."

Percy's face contorted into suscpicion. "With what? If you're going to ask for some surfing tips or something sneaky, then observe my surfing style count me out of it. I'm not nearly as stupid as I look."

Annabeth suprised herself, and laughed. "No, no!" She tried to assure him. "It's sort of embarassing. . ." She trailed off, unsure of how to tell him of her issue.

Percy waited for her to finish, but seeing as she made no attempt to start speaking again, he spoke. "It's fine, I won't make fun of you. Tell me."

Annabeth bit her lip, looking up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise," Percy confirmed. "Now what is so embarassing that you can't even explain to me?"

* * *

*** I know absolutely nothing about surfing, or competitionor whatever. Give me a break, will ya? I'm trying for the sake of this story.**

**In a review, will any of you tell me if I should continue this? Even you awesome guests. If it's a rude review, or flame. . .Just please, don't.**

**Have an awesome day/night! :D**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up, what up, _what up_?! Well, I mainly got positive feedback so I decided I would follow on with this. :D -awkward happy dance- You guys seemed to like. I'm sort of suprised I got at least fifteen reviews. Guys, if you didn't know this. . .but that's a lot to me, comming from someone who'll be glad to at least receive one. :)**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth steadied herself on her board, while trying to concentrate on Percy. She usually only had one main focus while surfing: the ocean. It didn't act as a distraction for her, only as something she could focus her mind on. When her mind was empty of thoughts, and focused she had a better chance of balancing herself and watching out for waves. The people she competed against only made this challenge difficult for her. They would trash talk, attempt to scare her, and of course, there was the taunting (which really affected her). Annabeth choose to ignore anything that came out of their mouth's. Which earned her the nickname _"Muted Wave",_ which had a double meaning to it. The first reason for the nickname was because she didn't speak, at all, whether if she had to or by choice. The second reason was because she would always sense waves before anyone else. Some would overlook a simple wave, while Annabeth felt it as a powerful wave instead. In result of her strong gut feeling, that rewarded her in pulling up more scores than the others.

Annabeth's mind wandered off to Percy. What was his main focus? What strategies did he use while in the water? Annabeth wouldn't dare to ask Percy, he would suspect she was trying to plan a way to ruin his strategy. Annabeth wasn't like that all. She surfed fair, and square. No tricks, or schemes against other opponents. She rather feel true victory, rather than a victory knowing that she had cheated. What's the point of trying to win when you only turn to cheating in the end? It may not be considered as cheating, but cheating is done in many different forms.

Percy had suggested they moved out into the ocean to talk more specifically about her issue. Annabeth wasn't quite comfortable with confessing her dilemma in the out and open, which was stupid, no one could have possibly spotted them on the beach but them. Though, the ocean always had an effect of calmness that soothed Annabeth when she couldn't seem to muster her emotions. She had a strange feeling that the same applied for Percy.

Percy was staring at her, leaning forward on his board, his arms laid out and propped up. His fists were holding the bottom of his chin, balancing his head. The gentle waves rocked them quite fiercely, Annabeth found that to be out of place, the ocean was more wild at nightfall. But Annabeth didn't mind, and by the look on Percy's face he either didn't care or was fine with it. Annabeth's assumption about Percy being well muscled underneath his shirt was correct, he had more muscle than she expected. Staring made it twice as hard for her. But who wouldn't? The guy was like the god of hots, only at fifteen.

"So," Percy started. "So" had to be the perfect conversation starter. "You're making a big deal out of this. We left into the ocean so no one would hear you. In the first place, it's not like anyone would have heard you, no one was on the beach. Another thing to add if they were to hear you they must've had super dog hearing ears because. . ." Annabeth decided to tune Percy out from there, how was she supposed to explain to him if he wouldn't shut up? Annabeth knew better than to rudely interrupt someone, but Percy had that annoying yet an Oh-how-I-so-want-to-spill-all-my-secrets-and-feeli ngs-to-you type of presence. She couldn't find herself muting him some way. If Annabeth acted like her true self she wouldn't have to hesitate to quiet him.

"Um, Percy," Annabeth quietly spoke, hoping her voice was stronger than the loud crashes of the waves. "Are we going to talk about how no one could've heard me, or am I going to tell you?"

Percy looked startled when she began to talk. But when she did, she received a sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry. I just thought you weren't going to talk, 'cause you're really quiet and don't really acknowledge anything. So, uh, my thoughts were wrong I guess." Annabeth's thought lingered curiously as to what type of accent Percy had. He pronounced things in a different way. She had suspected him to have a Hawaiian accent, they were located in Hawaii at the time, only because he had an islander look to him. It was weird for Annabeth to think he looked exotic, his image screamed it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, the thing I needed to tell you is. . .T-That I. . .I-I sort of. . ." Annabeth stopped midsentence, and sighed, while looking down at her fingers not trusting herself to look up at Percy. It wasn't really hard to tell, but it was immensely embarassing. And embarassament was something that drove her down. "I can't do this," Annabeth muttered to herself, more than to Percy.

Percy looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with something Annabeth couldn't decipher. "I won't make fun of you, I told you, if it's that serious. I'm not like that. I'll guarantee that to you, if not I'll tell you my most embarassing secret," Percy offered.

Annabeth shook her head, creating a ripple of movement through her damp curls. "It's not serious, it's actually quite ridiculous."

Percy seemed to be fed up with Annabeth's excuses, and began to pout. When he pouted it was a combination between a brief smile, and a frown. It was obvious he couldn't keep a straight face, but despite his failure at pouting, he wouldn't back down until Annabeth budged.

"Fine, alright!" Annabeth huffed, almost silently. "You're sort of the first boy I've ever talked to, much less been near. I-I think I lack some socializing in the boy department."

It took Percy about five seconds to comprehend what Annabeth had told him until he broke out into a fit of laughter. Annabeth admitted that she enjoyed the sound of his laugh, but he was laughing at_ her_. She hated to be made fun of, even if she didn't do anything about it. Becoming a laughing stock builds up defensive feelings. Annabeth glared at him, while positioning her board back towards the beach. She was going to talk to him once he took this seriously. Annabeth knew many girls struggled like her, but she actually wanted to change her ways. She layed flatly on her board, while cupping her hands through the water pushing herself forward. Percy was so entranced in his laughter he barely noticed Annabeth paddling away from him.

"Hey, wait!" Percy called out, copying Annabeth's position and began paddling. Once he reached near her, he grabbed for her elbow which caused her to tumble her board into the water. Percy sat on his board waiting for Annabeth to resurface, and when she did Percy instantly regretted laughing. Annabeth seemed angered, yet there was a bit of embarassment hidden beneath her eyes. She was techniqually crying, but the water ruined the act, while her eyes explained it all.

"A-Annabeth," Percy stuttered. "I'm sorry. It's just that I woudn't expect someone like _you_ to not have any experience with a guy."

Annabeth hoisted herself back onto her board, sniffling. "What is someone like _me_?"

Percy's face slowly became a rosy tint, while he gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, you're what guys, like me, would consider cute. I'm not going to lie about that."

Annabeth's eyes widdened, she was utterly baffled. He thought that _she_ was_ cute_? He hadn't completely admitted, but he techniqually said it. Annabeth pursed lips, and tried to stop herself from blushing. But, come on, who wouldn't blush at a statement like that?

"R-really?" Annabeth managed to question.

Percy was also attempting not to blush, but he conducted a confident nod. "I mean, you're really pretty, no way of denying it. All you need is a self-esteem boost, and you'll be the type of girl I find interest in." He gave her a cheeky smile, paddling over to her until he was next to her.

"Thank you," Annabeth said quietly, not looking him in his gorgeous hypnotizing green eyes.

"Don't mention it," Percy smirked, nudging her to the slightest.

"Can you help me?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"With what?"

"With understanding boys, and why they do what they do."

* * *

**Hope you liked! ~ I'll admit I wanted to type more, but I want to have at least five chapters.**

**Get ready for some Super-sized McShizzle! xD And don't worry, I didn't forget about Percy's "embarassing" moment.**

**-Please review? It'll make me smile. :D**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AWESOME AND REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING! !~ Hope you enjoy this chapteeeeeerrrr. **

**This a intro chapter, if that makes any sense...**

**-No one got the Leo hint at the end of the last chapter, it was in the author's note? Uh, well, whatever. . .No one reads it anyway. . .**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"This is the friend you had in mind? I'm sorry, not be rude or anything. . .But, don't you think it would be a little nice for me to try this out with a guy who has some actual experience?"

Annabeth had expected for Percy to give her some minor tips, and advice. What did he end up doing instead? He set her up on a blind date, with a guy who didn't have any more experience than Annabeth did. They watched from afar as Percy's "friend" hit on a girl, to no avail. He had extremely curly hair, that stopped a little below his ears, leaving his narrow pointed ears on display. He was also about two heads shorter than Annabeth, who was nearly 5'7. What confused Annabeth the most about his appearence was the fact that he was casually sporting a tool belt, that hung loosely from his hips. Something that made Annabeth uneasy was the crazy glint of, what almost looked like fire, in his eyes. There was also a hidden amount of enthusiam, but Annabeth was more focused on the craziness.

Percy crossed him arms across his chest and smirked at Annabeth playfully. "_Oh_, Leo has experience. Just not the type you're probably looking for."

"Yes, because that totally makes sense," Annabeth snorted, scuffing her foot into the warm sand. "And what type of experience? Experience in rejection?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but then gave her a supporting smile. That crazy lopsided smile that drove Annabeth insane. "Look, don't worry. By the time you come out of that restaurant you'll be a changed girl. Leo has that type of affect on the ladies." He winked at Annabeth, showing that he was playing. Annabeth couldn't help but feel her face heat up a bit just a that tiny action.

"You mean a scarred, deranged girl? Ever look into his eyes and see that crazy glint? I mean, that I can understand."

Percy let a low chuckle out that made Annabeth smile a bit. "Y'know, I sort of like this Annabeth. The one who says what's on her mind rather than giving only silent responses in return."

Annabeth looked down at her a feet, she admitted that she was rather blunt at times, though that's what made her herself. She was starting to feel this strange sensation relating towards Percy, and her personality. Annabeth knew Percy for about seven hours, and during those seven hours she allowed herself to think that it was alright to show him who she really was. During those seven hours, she was slowly starting to open up to him. And during those seven hours she never felt the way she felt before.

Annabeth slowly flushed at Percy's words, and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," Annabeth replied quietly.

Percy's face dropped a little, and he nodded. "Well, I think it's time to go meet Mr. Player."

Annabeth nodded, and followed the direction where Percy was heading. She tried her hardest not to stare at Percy's back figure, but there was one thing she noticed that caught her off guard. He had the most unnoticable limp, every time his left foot came in contact with the ground his knee bounced to the slightest. Annabeth automatically knew she could use that to advantage in the water. Annabeth guessed his surfing stance was presumably not the best, but he maintained to control his limp, and the weakness in his left foot. She considered the idea, but once again, she wanted to win fair and square. No cheating was unneccesary.

Yet her thoughts wondered back as to how he won his surf events with that minor injury. Maybe the injury was slightly new, and he was still trying to work with it? Possibly, he must've had it since childhood, he seemed fine with walking with it and his body language didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Annabeth quickly looked around at the signs near her, when Percy turned around to look at her. It was evident in his eyes that he knew what she was looking at, and for some reason Annabeth felt guilty.

"Relating to my embarassing moment, had it since childhood. Don't mind it," Percy said in a nonchalant manner. Annabeth could only nod, but didn't dare look Percy in the eye. Why did she feel so guilty? There was no reason to at all.

When they reached their destination, which was only forty feet away, they were waiting for Leo to finish his full-blown _Yo' Mama_ joke battle. Annabeth was amazed about how his opponent, who was a girl, could quickly muster up some pretty good insults.

"Yo' mama so ugly that even the forever alone guy denied her friend request," Leo practically spat at the girl. Annabeth assumed that Leo was sensitive about topics that are specifically focused on mothers, but she thought otherwise seeing as he had no problem speaking so rudely about the someone else's mother.

Annabeth watched amusedly as Percy turned away bitting his fist, it was obvious he was that he was trying to resist from laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, and tugged on Percy's arm. "Come on, stop laughing and let's get this over with."

Percy's face was red, but he managed to gain control of himself. He grabbed Leo's arm, and yanked him away from the girl who was now smirking. "Sorry, Reyna. Um, can I borrow Leo for about two hours and you can continue your precious battle?"

The girl, Reyna, continued to smirk while slowly nodding in response, not taking her eyes off of Leo. "For all I care you can borrow him for an eternity. Bye Leo, come throw me some jokes when they're not off of Google." Annabeth, Percy, and Leo watched as Reyna sauntered away, clearly pleased with herself.

When Reyna was out of hearing range Leo spoke. "God, she's beautiful," Leo breathed out, clutching his chest.

Annabeth snickered, and Percy went into a coughing frenzy. "But not as beautiful as you," Leo corrected himself as soon as his eyes landed on Annabeth. He reached for her hand, and kissed it softly while looking into her eyes. Annabeth didn't want to be baffled by him, so she sent Percy a pleading look expressing:_ Get this leeche off of me!._

Percy coughed loudly, and heavily pried Leo's hand off of Annabeth's arm. "Er, Leo, this is Annabeth. She'll be surfing with us tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could help her out with something?"

Leo grinned at Percy in almost a demented way. "I know who she is, only the hottest girl I've layed my eyes on."

Percy rolled his eyes, and nudged Annabeth. "He says that to every girl, you're not alone."

Annabeth drowsed her head, and stared at Leo, her mouth somewhat agaped. Being "hitted on" was something Annabeth wasn't accustomed to, but she knew if she were to go on a date with Leo she would have to suck it up and deal with it. "Do all boys think the same things about girls?"

Percy looked absent-minded for a second, then shook his head. "No, it depends on what type of guy they are."

"What type of guy is Leo?"

"A guy who can't score a date, no matter how charming he thinks he is."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Yeah, Leo was OOC, but I need our favorite flame boy to be that way in order for me to work with this story. Next chapter is their supposed "date". LOL, I'm gonna have some fun! Get ready for some horrible pick-up lines. . .**

**Our precious Annabeth is opening up.**

**I didn't really like this chapter. :/**

**~Leave a review, and make me smile. :]**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	4. Chapter 4

**AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AMAZING AND DOING THE WHOLE ROUTINE. Well, it necessarily isn't a routine. . .But, you get what I mean, right? No? Expected that.**

**50 followers? That's amazing! :D**

**READ, AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth silently groaned as Leo dragged her away from Percy. She turned back to take a quick glance at Percy, hopefully he would save her from her terrible burden. Well, she could only imagine or at least hope. Percy had set her up on this _date_, why would he suddenly cancel it? Percy only grinned at her, nodding his head the direction to where Leo was dragging her. She titled her head to the side, questioningly.

_What_, Annabeth thought, _What is he doing?_

Annabeth followed Percy's eyes and they landed on a building, to be specific, a fast-food restaruant. Annabeth could feel her eyes slowly widening at the sight of it, she turned back to look at Percy, but he was already gone. She had expected somewhere classy, and worth the process of getting dressed up. That's was the only reason why she had changed into her abnormal attire. She had put on a knee lengthed dress, that was supposedly considered a sun dress. It's base color was black, while a funky floral print was scattered all around it. Annabeth didn't mind wearing it, if she had a choice as if to not, she would refuse. She let her blonde hair tumble to her shoulders, leaving it damp. And to complete the look, she choose a pair of black strappy sandals that had a gladiator feel to them. Of course, no make-up. Annabeth wasn't too fond of it, she didn't feel the need to enhance her face or looks in any way.

"So, uh, we're here," Leo announced, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while holding open the door for her.

Annabeth had a weird assumption that he was actually nervous. If he had no issue with shamelessly flirting, well, in his mind flirting, why should he be nervous about going out with a girl? She narrowed her eyes at him, before giving him a slight nod, nodding her thanks and walked into the fast-food restaruant. She took in the sight, and wasn't displeased at all. For a McDonalds it was quite unique, which she admired it for that. Instead of having a literal floor, it was replaced with sand, that created more of a beach inspired look. It basically looked like one of those beach shacks, execpt it served fast-food and whatnot. Not to mention the famous Happy Meals.

"Do you want to order?" Leo asked, wiping his hands on his shirt. "I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to. We can just, you know, talk. . . Or maybe even do other things," Leo said in a seductive tone, whilst giving her a smirk.

Annabeth took cautious steps away from him until she was at the ordering counter. She waited in line, until Leo came up to her holding a notepad. She noticed something faintly scribbled down. Annabeth didn't even give him a second glance, she had expected that Leo was going to be quite entertaining and random. Though, what made her uneasy was the word scribbled on the notepad.

_Cautious._

Why did he have the sudden need to write down one of her qualities? Annabeth wondered why he would think of such of thing, it was a thoughtful thing to do, even if it was slightly creepy. In fact, she felt like she was supposed to be writing something down. She was the one who need to know information about boys. Annabeth thought Leo didn't need any tips or information, he seemed to be doing fine at the level he was going at.

"Welcome to McDonalds," A voice greeted, jolting Annabeth out of her thoughts. "How may I take your order?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Leo beat her to it. Leo leaned over the counter to stare at the cashier's name tag. "Well, _Nancy_, I'll have the Big Mac combo, extra salt on the fries. And Annabeth here will have the same thing."

Annabeth frowned at him, who was he to order for her? "Scratch that off, Nancy. I think I have the least bit of independence to order for myself, Leo. Thank you."

Annabeth noticed Nancy grinning at her, while watching her and Leo closely. "Well, I thought it was in my place to order. You don't talk much, anyway," Leo explained, while shrugging.

"No, it isn't," Annabeth said incredulously. "Check yourself before you go on and try to make decisions for me."

Suprisingly, Leo only grinned at her while scribbling down something on his notepad.

_Independent._

_Headstrong._

Was he purposely acting the way he was to find out more about her? Annabeth didn't think too much of Leo when it came to intelligence, though his tactic was very creative. Annabeth would just have to wait out the date to find out what his whole deal was or she would take matter into her own hands.

"Well." Nancy smiled. "Uh, what would you like?"

"I would like to have a salad, and a bottle of water," Annabeth replied.

Annabeth heard Leo mutter incoherent words but caught: _Who the hell orders salad and water at Mcdonalds?_

Nancy grinned, once again, placing Annabeth's order. "Well, that's all! Your order number is fifty-six, and I hope you enjoy!"

Leo nodded at her, grabbing his cup, and heading over to the soda fountain. Annabeth decided to follow him. Leo scanned all the beverage choices, he looked disappointed at first, until his eyes landed on the Dr. Pepper. He filled his cup with ice, and filled the cup up to the top. Annabeth watched him intensely, which made Leo uncomfortable. He sipped on his straw, staring at her and she stared back.

"Um, reason why you're staring at me?" Leo fidgeted with his straw.

"Reason why you have that notepad and particularly are writing down some of my characteristics?" Annabeth countered, folding her arms over her chest, giving him a triumphant smirk.

Leo narrowed his eyes, while smoothly pulling out his notepad. "Oh, nothing. Isn't a good idea to get to know my future wife?"

Annabeth snorted. "I don't see anything in my future including you."

"Ouch," Leo said, pretending to clutch his chest. "You know, that one actually hurt."

Annabeth shook her head at him before sighing loudly, and directing her path towards the nearest booth. She slid in the booth and pulled out her iPhone hoping it would keep her distracted from Leo. Annabeth tapped away as she played some knock-off Tetris game, little did she know that Leo was, once again, writing down more things about her.

"I like your phone case," Leo complimented, staring at her galaxy themed phone case.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked, arching an eyebrow. "What's your favorite type of galaxy?"

That question, of course, caught Leo off guard. "Uh, you know, the normal one. . ."

"There is no normal one there are three specific types, though," Annabeth explained. "Spiral, irregular, and elliptical. I think my favorite is an irregular galaxy, probably because they have no real symmetrical structure. Which makes me find them quite unpredictable."

"Oh, yeah," Leo said absently-minded, scribbling away on his notepad. "Cool, cool."

"What are you writing now?" Annabeth questioned, trying to peek her vision into the clear sight of the the notepad but Leo was quick enough to pull back.

"None of your business."

"It's pretty much my business if it involves me," Annabeth shot back in confusion.

Annabeth pretended to play a game on her phone, long enough to leave Leo in a train of concetration. Right when he hadn't expected it, Annabeth's had shot towards the notepad and was out of Leo's grasp within seconds. Annabeth quickly scanned the yellow tinted pages, and her eyebrows creased at the words written.

_Complete and total nerd. Never going out with again._

Annabeth glanced at Leo, who was trying to look anywhere but her. "Am I really that bad?"

Leo was about to respond, predictably make up an excuse, but was interrupted by Percy who burst through the doors two guys at his side.

* * *

**This was a baddd chapter. But the date is going to extend into the next chapter. This wasn't very detailed, and I found it rather...ugly. I know I can do better than this. But whatever, you'll get a beautiful chapter in return. I wanted to at least have no more than eight chapters for this story. So there'll be more ratchet chapters, sorry. Plus, I just wanted to update. Kill me if you will.**

**~Leave a review, to make me smile. ":D"**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys miss me? Yeah. Really? I'm so touched. I'm just loving these non responsive conversations, _loving_ 'em.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I didn't expect this story to get such a response as it has. But that must mean you guys are enjoying it! :D **

**READ ON! ~**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth sat patiently as she took sight of Percy scanning the entire McDonalds, presumably looking for her, only to wait a good five minutes until he had actually noticed and located her. Percy grinned widely, and beckoned the two boys, who were currently at his side, to follow his pursuit. They both gave each other tentative glances until obeying to Percy's requests. Leo stared at Percy questioningly, arching his eyebrows in surprise. In reply, Percy shot him a dismissive look, his glowing sea green eyes fixed on Annabeth. Percy worked his way through the maze of tables until he neared Annabeth, slipping into an identical booth, hers particularly.

Annabeth could feel the heat rising to her face, and she was definite there was light blush on her face. "How's the date going?" Percy asked them, however, the question was directed unto Annabeth. As Annabeth was about to answer, Leo quickly sat up and took the advantage of answering for her.

"It's going great," Leo said, a false smile on his face. "You know, usually friends who set someone up on a date don't interfere." Annabeth watched, entertained, as Leo tried to send Percy a silent invitation out with his eyes.

Either Percy didn't catch on or he decided to disregard the hint. "Well, I'm sure you know about Annabeth's situation and I've come to check on her. To see if she's comfortable, or having a great time. Apparently it's considered a felony!" Percy reared his hands up in a surrending gesture. Annabeth released a low chuckle, then looked down in embarassment after the boys grasped their attention on her. They all sent her a small smile, except for Leo.

She took the time given to briefly observe the other two boys that had came along with Percy. The first one that caught her attention was wearing a beat-up rasta cap, with a black pumba sewn onto the side of it. His hair was a burnt orange color that massively curled around the edges of his pale face. What made Annabeth look away from him slightly was the amount of acne scattered around his face. Annabeth wondered how someone could develop so much acne, then again everyone has a different skin type and the effects are different. She also noticed an extreme abundant of body hair covering his skin. To sum up the observation, Annabeth declared he resembled a goat not because he was also leaning on crutches. But because of his posture, and appearence.

The boy next to him was the complete opposite. He wore the normal surf boy attire, and resembled a couple of boys she would casually see roaming the streets in California. He had short, cropped blond hair that didn't even reach above his eyebrows. Instead of having sky blue eyes, he had intense electrifying blue eyes that surely brought out his appearence. The only other thing she noticed about him was a scar above his lip, which made Annabeth's curiosity rise as to what happened.

Percy must've noticed her staring at them, so he introduce them to her. "Annabeth, meet Grover." He pointed to the boy wearing the rasta cap. "And this is Jason," Percy finished, gesturing to the other boy.

"Hey, guys," Leo greeted, and they both nodded at him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, they wanted to meet Annabeth," Percy said. "They're huge fans." Percy whispered the last part to Annabeth, but Jason over heard.

"I'm not a fan," Jason mumbled. "I just admire your surfing, I guess."

"T-Thank you," Annabeth muttered, staring down at the table awkwardly.

Percy cleared his throat. "Anyway, Grover is a fan! I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a poster or two of you. Also, Jason is participating in the surf event it would make sense for him to see his competiton."

Annabeth was on the edge of embarassment by now. Poster? That's right, she had taken a photo shoot with Billabong sporting off their new swimsuit summer line. Annabeth wasn't comfortable with the fact that a boy, possibly many others, had a poster of her hanging in their rooms. She found it rather creepy than sweet.

Leo's phone buzzed, and he tried to get it in a rush, ending up only fumbling with it. While doing so, a weird ringtone played.

_Ringtone_

_Why did I buy this stupid ringtone? ( Ringtone )_

_I just can't imagine what I was thinking, at all. (What was I thinking?)_

_My friends all stare at me whenever I get a call.._

Annabeth strangely admitted that it wasn't really all that bad. The voices that sang in the ringtone were melodic, and created catchy harmonies. Though, after a while Annabeth was sure she would get annoyed if it were to continue to play repeatedly. Leo fumbled with his phone, punched a few buttons until he held it up to elf-like ears. Leo's face dropped from neutral to worry, maybe even a drop of panic.

"All right, all right," Leo said, as if he were calming someone down. "I'll be over as soon as possible. Calm your nuts, _temerario_." After recieving a few insanely innocent looks from Percy, Leo corrected himself more like explained. "Nuts as in coupling nuts, barrel nuts, flange nuts." As Leo listed off a couple of examples, which only resulted in Percy's face getting red from laughter. Even Jason snorted a bit, while Grover and Annabeth settled with a small smile.

"Hardware equipment, you _culo_!" Leo said, his face also red, it was clear that he was trying to hold his laughter but for the sake of the other person on the line he tried to take the situation with all seriousness. Annabeth wasn't very keen on the choice of words Leo decided to use against Percy, but she decided to let it slip.

It took about two minutes for Leo to finish up his conversation until Leo turned towards Annabeth with a look of unsure disappointment on his face. "Look, Annabeth, it was nice meeting you and all. My family needs some assistance down out our hardware shop. Even though this date was technically only about seventeen minutes." Leo glanced down at his watch to confirm the right time, "And we still haven't gotten our damn FOOD!" He shouted the last bit to Nancy, who quickly perked up and shouted at a couple of employees to hurry up.

"I just wanted to let you know that whenever you want to hang out call me." Leo threw the famous "call me" symbol in just for a given example, "Or if you get attacked by a shark while in the water, and any of your limbs happen to get bitten off. My family is working on robotic limbs, and they're somewhat accurately working. Let's hope it isn't the second thing, I would like you better with two legs." Leo winked at Annabeth, causing her to fidget.

Annabeth nodded mutely, reluctantly taking the piece of paper with his number scribbled on it. "Yeah, I would prefer if I had two legs, too, and the possibility of loosing some weren't adressed in a farewell." Leo only grinned, as he dashed out of McDonalds leaving Annabeth alone with Percy, Jason, and Grover.

Jason and Grover slid into the booth Leo had been sitting in and Annabeth, including them, stared at Percy expectantingly. Percy was about to announce something but Nancy interrupted that from occuring with bringing a tray a food, and two additonal ice cream cones over. "I'm so sorry for the incovenience, I hope the ice cream cones will make up for everything!" Nancy scampered off, blushing at the grateful look Percy sent her. While Jason and Percy handled the ice cream cones, and Grover had no shame in eating Leo's abandoned Big Mac combo.

For some reason, Annabeth felt a twinge of jealousy spiral through her. Annabeth didn't recognize what it meant, until she recaped a certain scenario she saw on a television show. Jealousy is usually stricken when negative thoughts or feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something someone values or for other reasons. Annabeth wasn't sure why she was feeling it now. Could she have possibly developed some sort of _crush_ on Percy?

Annabeth silently dismissed the very of thought of it, she had only know Percy for a day. Of course, she liked Percy as a friend. Was it even possible to have such a strong feeling for someone only after a day? Annabeth was swept out of her thoughts when Percy kicked her shin, and was somehow sitting infront of her rather than beside her. She looked around for Jason and Grover, only to see that they were nowhere in sight.

"Jason's sister has a fear of heights, got dared to go on a ferris wheel and won't come down," Percy explained. "As for Grover he left to meet up with his girlfriend."

"How long ago did they leave?" Annabeth asked.

"About five minutes ago," Percy answered, slowly forming a smirk. "You didn't seem to mind checking me out during that time, either."

Annabeth blushed, was she really staring at him? "I wasn't checking you out, I was in deep thought and you happened to appear in the place I was concentrated on."

"Right, right." Percy laughed, which caused Annabeth to smile a tad. She hadn't took time to observe his laugh, but it was hearty. Deep sounding. Like the waves of the ocean crashing against still, secluded rocks. "Care to say what's on your mind?"

Annabeth couldn't prevent herself from blushing again at her current thoughts, so she shook her head in reply. "No, I'm totally fine with keeping it to myself."

Percy nodded, his lopsided smile growing by the second until his eyes grew wide with excitement. "Hey, you want to go somewhere?!"

Annabeth was a little weary about his excitement, so she remained cautious. "Any specifics as to where?"

Percy grinned increased at the question for some reason. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Percy got up from his seat, outstreching his hand for Annabeth to grab a hold of, a charming smile plastered on his face. "But I don't like surprises," Annabeth mumbled as she gathered her stuff, timidly accepting Percy's hand.

"Neither do I," Percy admitted, "but I'm going to enjoy your reaction and that's all I want for now."

Percy tightly squeezed her hand and dragged her off to an unknown location. While on the way there, a weird thought come across Annabeth.

_What if this is all a joke and he truly is just playing me?_

The question immediately was vanished when Percy looked down at her, giving her a smile that completely washed her doubt away.

* * *

**I had to get rid of Leo, I apologize. I'm not really humorous.. And I'm not sure why I added Jason and Grover...I just add things in unexpectedly. GET READY FOR SOME FLUFF! And Leo's ringtone is by Weird Al Yankovic. :D**

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any mistakes throughout the chapter. Sort of rushed it.**

**Thanks for reading. ****~Leave a review, will ya ? :D Every time someone reviews, follows, or favorite any of my stories my phone gives me a notification. And waking up to reviews is a joy. :} **

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her again? Yeah. Hi. :D I would've upated a bit earlier, though the lack of incomplete work has busied me down. :P I had 17 missing assignments for my math class, and I wonder why I have a D...**

**Thanks for the supportive feedback, and whatnot. It's greatly appreciated. :)**

**This is a really long chapter.. (To me)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. ~**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth couldn't resist the impelling feeling of anxiousness. Percy, on the other hand, appeared thoroughly delighted that she even agreed to follow him. Annabeth smiled at his delirious behavoir, if he thought that she wasn't aware of his excited smile, he thought wrong. The light gleam in his eyes expressed some mischief, with a side of pure excitement rolling off the edges. It was sort of difficult to ignore his smile, it was somewhat infectious.

Annabeth hardly noticed that Percy's hand was still intertwined with hers, for some reason she didn't mind holding his hand. It felt right. She wanted to ignore the slowly increasing blush that stained her cheeks, and seem like she wasn't aware of it growing by the second. Right when she was about to tear her eyes away from him, he caught her glance and smiled. Annabeth frowned when it lessened, and she realized he was staring at their hands. He slowly slipped his hand out of Annabeth's grip and bit his lower lip.

"Uh, sorry," Percy muttered.

"It's all right," Annabeth said, a weak smile on her face showing him that it _really_ was all right.

"So, we're almost here," he announced, his normal demeanor switching back into place. "This is my favorite place to go, and you're lucky I'm sharing it with you."

"And what makes you think it's such a privilege for me to see it?" Annabeth asked.

Percy raised an amused eyebrow at her, like it was unbelieveable that she would say such a thing, "Trust me, you'll understand once you see it."

From there on, there wasn't really much of a conversation that happened. The only sound shared between the two were the light scuffs of their shoes every time the came in contact with the dirt ground, forming a small cloud of dirt around their feet. Annabeth truly wanted to say something, anything really. Yet there wasn't a topic that needed to be discussed at that moment, or something untold each of them wished to speak about. Ignoring the actuality that Annabeth didn't know anything about the male population, but she was sure Percy was sparing the subject for later.

Annabeth decided if there wasn't anything to talk about, why not artlessly observe? In the water, there wasn't much to take notice of it, however, Annabeth always discovered a way to make it work. She studied the littlest detail that was engraved in her board, she observed her opponents, and of course she observed the movement of the violent or humble waves crashing against her board causing an upward reposition from the board.

Now, she was out on land and she had to make the best of it. Which really wasn't arduous task to complete, she did it every day. Annabeth was being lead by Percy up a strait, rocky terrain that ascended up into a small hill, with fluttering green plants of different varieties blooming along side of it, with dirt paths made especially with a width that fit exactly two people. Annabeth merely saw it as a natural coincidence, but she later on would discover how wrong she was.

While Percy's feet were secured with an original pair of Converse, Annabeth had to tolerate the abundant supply of dirt that was slowly seeping between her toes. But Annabeth had always been the type of girl who always played in the dirt, hussling around playground equipments, and not caring if she got her clothes dissappointingly dirty. The dirt was only a minor irritation, even as much as it resembled sand in slight similarities.

After a couple of minutes, excluding when Annabeth nearly plummeted down the hill due to the lack of support her sandals provided, with Percy gripping her elbow tightly, they eventually made it to the top of the hill, Percy's designated location. Annabeth only had to follow Percy a good couple ten feet until she was facing a bunch of vines hanging elegantly off a branch of a nearby tree that almost curved perfectly. The vines made Annabeth's suspicion grow more, they looked as if they had grown forcefully onto the branch, also, a wall of leaves were place either side of the tree.

Now, Annabeth had studied the plant life in Hawaii when she first flown out to the exotic island, though the flowers that were spread around the area she was in was something new to her. Annabeth was definte that her mouth was hanging opening at the sight, the land around her could easily be defined as beautiful especially with the rays of pure sunlight shinning down on the extravagant plants.

Next to her, Percy walked over to what appeared to be a group of. . .red pineapples? He swiftly pulled out a pocket knife, twirled it in his hand, before striking the fruit cutting of the leaves that belonged to it. Annabeth stared at Percy as he worked on cutting the fruit in half, and when he did he hand no caution as to placing it in his mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted in alarm. "Do you even know if that's not poisonus, or at least edible?"

Percy rolled his eyes, while nibbling on the ripe fruit. "Ananas bracteatus, otherwise known as a red pineapple. It's completely edible, Annabeth, calm down. I'm not stupid enough to randomly eat something out in the open. I mean, it's a bit ripe but it's better than nothing. Here, try some," Percy offered, cutting of a piece of the fruit and handing it to Annabeth.

Annabeth stared at it, then back at Percy, stared at it, then back at Percy, and repeated this until Percy got fed up. He thrusted the fruit into her mouth, literally forcing her to eat it. Annabeth's eyes widden at Percy's sudden actions, and she spoke to him angrily through a mouth full of fruit, "Why did you do that?! I was fine, and wasn't hungry at all!"

Percy wiped his shorts off, not concerned about the juice of the pineapple staining his shorts, and smirked at Annabeth. "Listen Wise Girl, you don't know what's good until you try. And you obviously like it, seeing as your still chewing on it, so you should be thanking me rather than complaining." Percy left Annabeth staring at his retreating figure, as he walked over to the vines and carelessly slipped between them.

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth muttered, proceeding to then on follow him.

Annabeth was greeted with another shock, there was _no way_ nature could possibly have created something so imagineably beautiful. The thing that caught her attention the most was a peaceful, small waterfall flowing down into a small pond filled with clear blue water, filled with different selections of fish swimming in it, and with a unmistakable amount of white sand at the bottom of the pond. Around the pond, palm trees were whipping loosely in the light breeze, giving off a fresh scent.

Another thing that was unforgettable was the vibrantly spread flowers around the pond, planted freely or intertwined with a bush. There was much more to take in, like the fact that on the sides of the waterfall there was a wall completely made of stone, with exotic purple flowers planted at the base of it. Annabeth turned to Percy, speechless, why had he brought her here?

Percy leaned against the stone wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes gleamed with a hint of intensity with a brief "I told you so". He didn't have to voice it for Annabeth to understand what he was thinking, it was clearly evident and she really didn't want to start a kindergarden leveled debate.

"There's no way nature created this?" Annabeth stated but it was seemingly pronounced as a question.

Percy grinned at her widely, showing off his flawless teeth. "You dare defy the wonders of Mother Nature?"

"If Mother Nature was real she would be assumed evil, because there's no way she could create something so beautiful," Annabeth retorted, allowing herself to smirk at Percy, looking at the breath-taking sight once again.

She had come to a point where she felt somewhat comfortable with Percy. She wasn't going to expose her true self almost immediately, but Percy was getting closer and closer to demolishing her well-protected barrier. And she couldn't wait for it to happen.

"There's something called individual beauty, she created that," Percy defended, looking directly at Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned, she knew she was blushing, yet she didn't know why Percy caused her to. He made her feel. . ._weird_, different.

"Well, there's these flowers, the waterfall, the fish in the pond," Percy said, gesturing at everything he listed. "You."

Annabeth bit her lip, she felt as if she was walking through murky waters, without a clue as to where she was going, and she was suddenly caught by something that couldn't be defined. She couldn't define how she felt about the compliment. He had technically called her beautiful, something she wasn't used to hearing.

Percy stared at her, as if reading her emotions, he smiled at her letting the intensity of his expression drop, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Uh. . .," Annabeth muttered, and shrugged. "No? I mean, I'm not usually told that. So, there's some sort of surprise, you know?"

Percy nodded at her, his smile lowering into a smirk. "Everyone has a boundary, I just wanted to see if I could cross one of yours."

That had meant that what he told her wasn't true?

"So, I'm not beautiful?" Annabeth questioned, pretending to act mock hurt, though she honestly would be hurt if he had thought otherwise. He called her cute, not beautiful. Beautiful is, like, the ultimate compliment.

Percy's eyes widdened, while his face grew timidly red. He stuttered a couple of times before he could form a coherent sentence, "Yes- Well, you know what I mean. You're. . .You're-"

"I'm what?" Annabeth asked tauntingly, sort of enjoying his discomfort, but she wanted to know the truth. Blame her for being insecure about certain things.

"You're beautiful," Percy told her, a newfound confidence probably coursing through him. His head was held high, and he looked her right in the eye.

"Thanks," Annabeth squeaked, walking over to the pond. Only to secretly hide the smile that was spread across her face. Annabeth realized there was a ledge formed in a circle around the pond, about three feet above it, and she thought of something to cure her sore feet. She kicked off her sandals, and stuck her feet in the pond. Smiling at the tiny fish that scuttled away from her feet.

Almost instantly, Percy was by her side. Though, he didn't stop from there. He downright entered the water, waddling over to the other side of the pond, and came back with something held in the center of his hands. Not once did Annabeth notice baby sea turtles swimming in the pond.

Percy gently caressed the top of the baby sea turtle's head, making it's wee head pop back into it's shell, maybe out of fear and he grinned at Annabeth. "You want to hold it?"

"Now, where on Earth did that come from?" Annabeth asked, scooping the turtle into her hands.

"I found him," Percy answered. "He was on a local beach, his right fin was messed up, and I didn't want to leave him alone. The dangers of baby sea turtles being alone, and whatnot. From there on a beautiful friendship bloomed."

Annabeth was pretty sure the turtle hadn't befriended Percy, or found anything sapid about him.

"What'd you name him?"

"Guess," Percy commanded, his eyes growing excited.

"Turtle?" Annabeth had honestly took a wild guess.

"I'm not that unoriginal," Percy said glaring at her. "His name is Squirt."

"And you think that's original?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Finding Nemo fan obviously."

"Please, that's for little kids," Percy scoffed, "You really think I find interest in something like that? And last time I checked Finding Nemo doesn't own the name "Squirt"."

"P. Sherman," Annabeth started off, in a nonchalant tone, watching Percy's eyes light up in recognition. "Fourty-two-"

Of course he choose the perfect moment to cut her off, "Wallaby Way. Sydney. What's your point?"

"Only a true Finding Nemo fan can quote the address correctly," Annabeth explained, "It played an important part in the movie, and I thought you didn't find interest in things like that?"

Percy sticked his tongue out at her, accepting the fact he was in deep waters, while grabbing Squirt from her hands, "Remember, fish are friends, not food!" He waddled back to the other end of the pond leaving Annabeth pondering about something. More specifically _him_.

* * *

Annabeth sat behind the waterfall in a cave-like area, but it appeared to be some sort of entertainment center. Percy unwillingly admitted that this beautiful place wasn't created naturally, it was for a purpose. His entertainment purposes, of course.

Annabeth watched the waterfall from aback, listening to the stillness of the ever-so-easily flowing water. There wasn't anything that could interfere or disturb the moment, everything was at place and the serenity of the moment was operating smoothly. Percy came back to sit next to her, his body saturated with water, and he intentionally flung his hair around a few water particles catching onto Annabeth's face.

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered, wiping the water from her face with a snide smile, "I needed that."

Percy ringed his shirt out on his lap, Annabeth didn't see how that helped anything, and he gave her another one of his annoying, yet signature grins. "It's all good, I'm glad I could help a friend out."

"You consider me as a friend?" Annabeth asked, a little perplexed.

Percy frowned at her, "Well, what do you want me to call you. . ._human_?"

"No, no," Annabeth said, she wanted be acknowledged by her own name, "Even though it's technically true."

"It's amazing to see you opening up a bit," Percy pointed out randomly, now lying on his back, his hands behind his head, "You're true self will get you far with people. It's sort of hard to believe you've never talked to a boy but me. Explain to me why you want to know more?"

Annabeth imitated Percy's position, and layed her back on the smooth, however cold floor of the cave. "I really dunno, I guess I don't want to feel left out? All the girls at my school have somewhat of an experience with a boy, yet here I am not knowing the difference from genuine kindess to flirting. Which is something really hard to decipher, from what I've heard. I want to have an experience, not grow up without knowing anything about half of the things I need to be aware of. I just can't read boys like I can read books."

Percy listened to her silently, grasping every word that was released from her mouth. Annnabeth watched him in expectancy, wanting him to be the key to all her questions about boys. She allowed herself to think that it wasn't much of a deal, but in her case, it deserved to be a big deal. Boys were a popular feature in the world of a teenage girl, and to be excluded from that is certainly sad. Sad as in, Regina George getting hit by a bus and everyone blamming it on Cady Heron.

"Well," Percy drawled out the word, pursing his lips, "Don't you think you should be asking a girl about this? I mean, I'm a guy not all of us are good at explaining things like this."

Annabeth chuckled at him, nudging him with her shoulder. "I think learning things from a guy's perspective is a better option. Some things from a girl's point of view can be inaccurate, just a plain opinion, or what they know from experience but it's misleading. Just tell me what you think, or know. I'm positive that there's a few guys who share similarities with you."

**_(A/N: I'm obviously not a boy, give me a break. :p I tried..)_**

Percy sighed loudly, and looked Annabeth in the eyes, his sea green eyes swirling with unsureness, "You honestly want to know?"

Annabeth vigirously nodded in expectation, hoping she wasn't annoyingly coming off as desperate.

"The thing about flirting. I guess us guys aren't aware of it just as much as girls aren't, it just happens. Though, if it's constantly happening then it must mean a guy is into you. Flirtatious behavoir isn't that hard to catch. Another thing to take notice in is a change in behavoir. If a guy suddenly starts acting mean or whatever, he's probably trying to sent a vague hint. Or if he acts the same, just. . .weird," Percy told Annabeth, staring up at the ceiling as he voiced his thoughts to Annabeth.

"That's all I need to know?" Annabeth asked, not willing to accept that was all there was to it.

"Hold on, Miss I-like-to-absorb-all-words-quickly-and-meaningly-w ithout-a-pause. I'm thinking," Percy jeered stroking his nonexsistent beard.

Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms. "That wasn't necessary."

"You're interruption wasn't either," Percy said, smirking.

"How was I supposed to know you were done?" Annabeth questioned, getting irritated by the second.

"Easy, you look at the person's face, and if there's a thoughtful expression it must mean they're still thinking," Percy clarified. "And I would've announced it, too."

"All right," Annabeth said, "Are you done?"

"Eh," Percy sighed jokingly, "You interrupted my thoughts again."

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth groaned, rubbing her temples.

Percy laughed at Annabeth, his eyes reflecting with great amusement. If it weren't for his eyes, Annabeth would've been enraged that he had the nerve to laugh at her. After Percy calm down he finally spoke to her with an uneven breath, which Annabeth saw as superfluous, it wasn't even all that funny. . .

"Another thing is flirtatious actions. Guys will do things like; holding your hand, putting an arm over your shoulder, a kiss on the cheek, an arm wrapped around your waist, a hug from behind, or anything else in that general area," Percy said after his strange laughing fit.

"What if a guy does it out of kindness?" Annabeth asked, judging by the look Percy was giving her it was a stupid question to ask, much less think of.

Percy stared at her, making Annabeth flush in discomfort, "Annabeth, no guy is randomly going to kiss you on the cheek as an act of kindness. Well, depending on the situation, but overall no. He does it 'cause he wants something."

"So everything you mentioned is good, guys don't do anything bad?" Annabeth had heard about a few relationship growing bad. Relating towards abuse, rape, and whatnot. She just wasn't sure how things could so easily lead to things like that.

"I think you know of something called sexual harassment, right? Please tell me you know, 'cause I really don't want to go into depth," Percy whined, looking at Annabeth expectantingly.

"Of course I know, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Continue."

Percy choose to ignore the "Seaweed Brain" comment, but didn't mind throwing Annabeth a glare.

"I mean, it depends on how you feel about it," Percy muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Annabeth jumped out of surprise when she felt Percy's hand on her thigh, slowly inching up her dress. . .

She quickly grabbed Percy's hand, crushing it while yelling at him in fury, betrayal, and confusion, "What are you some pervert? You know what, I'm leaving. I obviously can't trust you." She wanted to be able to trust Percy but if he want only _that_ from her, what's the point in trying if what she thought his intentions were, were incorrect? Annabeth honestly thought he was a genuinely nice boy, but he lost all respect from her. She felt like crying, to make Percy feel bad. Though, they just wouldn't seem to form.

Annabeth quickly stood up just about prepared to run and leave, but Percy quickly pulled her back to the ground, "Please stay, and at least let me explain to you! I'm trying to help you!"

Annabeth looked at him skeptically. "You were trying to get under my dress! How is _that_ trying to help me?"

"Sexual harassment," Percy said, "You obviously weren't comfortable with me doing that. And now we both now know one of your boundaries. When someone touches you inappropriately you get uncomfortable. And Annabeth, before you go and leave I want to let you know I would never do something like that to you or any other girl. I know where girl's respect lies." Percy stared at her his eyes boring into her with a deep passion that can easily be defined as truth.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth whispered. "You could've at least gave me a warning or notify me as to what you were about to do."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Percy smirked at her slyly, and even had the guts to add in a wink.

"Perv," Annabeth said, smacking his chest.

* * *

Annabeth decided that Percy wasn't the best person to ask for advice nor was he the right person to give advice. She had learned enough, but Percy told her she'll eventually learn everything soon or it'll just happen. Not that he was an expert or anything. She also decided to leave the topic alone for a while, and she would soon investigate herself. But for now, she was completely fine with being oblivious to the topic.

"Why did you even bring me here?" Annabeth asked, pondering on the reason why Percy brought her here for a little while now.

The were laying down underneath the stars that filled the sky, if not for light pollution, they would freely be able to see the true beauty of the stars. But they were in a secluded area, away from the city lights and they could somewhat make out some of the stars. Though, at the moment, Annabeth admired the moon for giving her some brightness, other than the torches in the cave, and around the pond. Percy didn't seem to mind the dark, he acted as if he did this every night, which he probably did, though she didn't really know what to assume now.

"I sort of felt bad that Leo had to leave, and I wanted to make it up to you," Percy mumbled, slowly coming out of the entrance he was in.

"That's very sweet of you, but you were honestly doing me a favor." Annabeth smiled.

"How so?" Percy questioned, squinting one eye open to look at her.

"I think I can say that Leo definetly isn't my type nor am I his," Annabeth sighed.

"And how can you automatically assume that?" Percy muttered, his voice deep and hollow, he was on the verge of falling asleep and the only thing that was keeping him up was their conversation.

"He seriously took notes on my personality due to my actions, and the last one he wrote was something like "total nerd, never going out with again", and it's not like he had another chance, anyway," Annabeth huffed.

Percy's eyes were now fully open, and he was staring at her with deep amusement. "His loss, that means someone new gets to have a chance."

"You really think I'm worth it?"

"Of course, Annabeth, you're an amazing girl no matter what guys think of you," Percy told her softly, "Some times we're dull and stupid, and don't really mean what we say. Leo is just missing the obvious. Plus, you need to get out more."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Annabeth droned lightly. "Do you know what time it is, my phone died a little while ago?"

"It's, like, nine thirty," Percy told her pulling out his phone.

Annabeth shot up from her spot in alarm, she had a curfew her mother had set and she was probably going out of her mind with worry. Percy noticed this too, and sat up looking at her tentatively.

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?"

Annabeth's eye brows creased together tightly, "I can't, I have a curfew, Percy! It's set by nine, and it'll definetly take us a little over a half an hour to get back to my hotel! Do you know how much trouble I'm in right now?! My mother is going to kill me, and I'm being totally literal right now! And why are you laughing, it isn't even funny! How would you like it if I laughed at you while a shark was bitting off your head? You wouldn't like it, huh? Not everything is a joke, you know?"

"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy said, still chuckling, holding her shoulders, "Why don't you stay here? I'm tired, you're tired. You can explain to your mother in the morning, I'll get you home before sunrise."

"No," Annabeth said in exasperation, "I need to go now!"

"Don't throw a tantrum now," Percy joked, thoroughly happy by Annabeth's freak-out.

"Fine then," Annabeth muttered, "If you won't help me get back, I'm going back myself. Have a nice night, Percy!"

As Annabeth was about to leave, passing through the vines, Percy decided to have a little fun and scare her.

"You too, Annabeth! Just be sure to watch out for spiders, snakes, and whatnot. Wouldn't want you to get bit, now would we?"

Annabeth abruptly turned around and stared at Percy who was staring back at her with a straight face. He couldn't possibly know of her fear, she hadn't mentioned not once to him. Maybe Percy thought she was a typical girl who was afraid of spiders, but Annabeth wasn't a typical girl nor was she afraid of spiders. They traumatized her to the point where she would continously shudder even after five minutes of seeing one.

"I really hate you, right now," Annabeth grumbled throwing herself back into the previous spot she was in, ignoring Percy's deep chuckles.

Annabeth woke up in the morning, Percy's arms wrapped around her tightly (not knowing how they got ended up in that position), and she realized it was well past sunrise. She decided to sleep in a little longer, not caring about the consequences to come, and enjoyed the steady breaths that Percy emitted with dried up drool in the corners of his mouth. All she knew he better not have drooled in her hair, or he would be woken up from his peaceful sleep. Even if Annabeth allowed herself to think he looked cute or not.

* * *

**Yay! I'm not good with fluff, much less romance. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any mistakes throughout the chapter. I honestly don't want to go over this whole entire thing and proofread. . .**

**If you read the whole thing, leave a review saying "Made it" and I'll give you a shout out the next chapter. :D**

**~Review. **

**Have an awesome day/night! :}**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout outs!**

_**ElmoDaHorse **_

_**PJOWisegirlandSeaweedBrain**_

_**ImmaNerd98**_

_**XxbethamphetaminexX**_

_**MidnightBoredom**_

_**zileybeawesome14**_

_**megawalrus99**_

_**KatieElizabethGrace**_

_**LongLiveLaughter**_

_**everett2**_

_**allen r**_

_**erniwritesfanfics**_

_**Guest**_

_**IcyRose66**_

_**kim3375**_

_**kit cat luvs percy j**_

_**LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3**_

_**gabeDj (? I am Addicted To Chocolate?)**_

_**XxXWise **__**Girl xXx Wanna BexXx**_

_**Supreme98**_

_**PercyandAnnabeth4eva**_

_**Guest-**_

_**Guest~**_

**'Ello! How are you all? I'm not going to get a reply anyway, so let's go with good! :D**

**Thank you guys for everything, and I'm happy to hear (see...typing & all) that you guys are enjoying it! **

**READ & ENJOY! 웃 유 ~**

**Disclaimer: Rick Ownz All.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth was awakened by a fresh, yet very cordial, breeze of wind that slapped against her face meekly. It took her a few seconds to regain her vision, something she was used to regularly, and she tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes causing her vision to become foggy for a couple of seconds. The first thing Annabeth took note of when she woke up was the absence of a certain warmth that held her tightly, reassuring her that she was secure. Annabeth couldn't possibly decipher how she felt about being wrapped in Percy's arms, it certainly felt lovely to be held in that type of position, though she had never experienced anything like that. It wasn't the same comparison as to how she felt when she "cuddled" with her dog.

Annabeth sat up, doing the ordinary I'm-a-human-who-just-woke-up routine, meaning stretching, yawning loudly, and staring out into space for an excessive portion of time until she found enough energy to pull herself out of bed. In this case, Annabeth wasn't near sleeping in a bed, she was on the dirt floor probably concealed with a fine layer of dirt that flawlessly conducted its way into her skin.

It took a while until Annabeth succeedingly figured that Percy was no where in sight, and that's when she began to feel a definite panic heave its own pathway into her chest, resulting in her heart beating abnormally fast. She didn't allow herself any time to overlook all the possibilities as to where he would be, she was fixed on locating him. . . right after she killed him. Annabeth was partially still mad that he had managed to coax her into staying with him, more like an effortless attempt to inflict a traumatizing fear he wasn't even aware of.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out into the open, remaining in her spot stiffly, half expecting to see him walk out of the cave casually like nothing was erroneous. No response was heard in the distance nor could Annabeth make out a faint yell, if there was one.

Annabeth groaned, she was becoming more shiftless by the minute. While most people grew patiently energized, Annabeth grew imprudently lazy, releasing all soliticude about what she had to do for the present day. Long story short, when Annabeth felt a certain laziness she let it seize over her.

Annabeth returned to her previous position, laying down on the now hot ground, letting the hotness sting onto her back soothingly. She stared up into the sky letting her dull, grey eyes momentarily glaze over for a minute, all while neglecting the blazing sun. She let her thoughts to stray off with only anything Percy related allowed to enter.

From what Annabeth heard from the girls at her school, there was a certified picture-perfect guy or _guys_. Apparently, Percy's appearence didn't qualify. Maybe all the males they idolized had a similar appearence. They all were described with blonde hair, and any shade of blue eyes. Annabeth lived near a beach, which population was overran by blondes, it was rare to see someone with dark hair walking around. Percy obviously didn't possess any of those physical characterstics, now that's what confused Annabeth. Did all guys have to obtain such an assertive physical characteristic in order to be entitled as a picture-perfect guy?

In Annabeth's mind, Percy was beyond the bounds of picture-perfect. His unkempt hair proved that the ideal of his hairstyle was natural not purposely done-up in that particular style, despite how disheveled it was, Annabeth thought without the messiness added, he wouldn't be the equivalent he normally would be. The limpid darkness of his hair only enumerated the mysteriousness his eyes held, as it hung limply past an inch of his eyebrows. The shade of green, sea green, Percy had was so unique, and contrast from the many shades Annabeth had seen. He was observantly laid back, and it was almost as if he evolved around contentedness.

Annabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts about Percy, she was only snapped out of them when a droplet of a substance spilled onto her face. Annabeth spluttered as she felt water drain up her nose, making it burn due to irritation. She coughed, looking up to see Percy smiling guiltlessly at her with something every-so-suspiciously hidden behind his back.

"What was that for?" Annabeth demanded, wiping the remainder of the water off her face with her arm. Making sure Percy received a glare, Annabeth smirked when he turned his head away from her.

"I was calling your name, but apparently you and the sky have some sort of thing going on. Care to elaborate?" Percy questioned, placing himself on the floor beside Annabeth, smirking when Annabeth's face went blank.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked in return, truly confused. Percy's humor was something she had yet to figure out.

"I meant what's on your mind? What were you thinking about?" Percy answered, rolling his eyes.

_You_, Annabeth thought shamelessly, if only she had the guts to voice it out loud.

"I'm thinking about when this conversation will end. I'm thinking about when you'll guide me back to my hotel. I'm thinking about how harsh of a punishment I'll receive because of you. I'm thinking about resisting the urge to drive my dagger into your throat. You know, I'm thinking about a lot things, Percy, you wouldn't know because majority of the time your mind is blank, from what I can tell. Do you want any details, because I'll be _more_ than happy to elaborate?"

Annabeth didn't know she had the strength to enforce so much sarcasm, all at the same time. She knew she was witty, but what she didn't know was the amount of sarcasm she was concealing. Everything she said was facing the truth, yet she honestly was thinking about any of it, not at the moment. Even Percy could tell what she said wasn't all that true.

Judging from Percy's wide smirk, he was enjoying seeing a different side of Annabeth. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy as a strange glint of mischeif lit up in his eye, "I'm sorry, but the real question is; you have a dagger? I knew you were shy, a little humble, but what I didn't know is that you had a badass side."

Annabeth groaned, "Completely ignore my subtle, yet very obvious request! Can you please take me to the hotel, I honestly don't want to write my mom a twenty paged essay about how irresponsible I was, and what I need to do to work on perfecting my flaws?"

Percy heaved a loud, heavy sigh, "I don't know, I think my navigation system is shut down. Oh, look, at bird!"

Wait, back up, did he seriously just say navigation system? Percy had reached a steady maximum as to how abrupt each level of his annoyance that was radiating off from him was deeply increasing in Annabeth's standards.

If a table was near, Annabeth would definetly be banging her head repeatedly by now, "Percy, stop getting distracted and-"

Annabeth stopped mid sentence, she now pledged to herself not to underestimate Percy, because his words could be very vital in a measely situation. She slowly turned to be meet with a duck, no maybe it was a goose? Annabeth wasn't entirely sure, but it was too close for comfort. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to find Percy staring at the bird with such intensity that it made her twice as uncomfortable.

"Annabeth, don't move," Percy commaned, keeping his eyes precisely on the goose (she noticed the differences to declare it was a goose), while taking off one of his shoes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're seriously not going to throw a _shoe_ at it, are you?"

Percy blushed, "No, well, maybe depending on what it does this time. It's a Hawiian Nene Goose, but I know this one."

Annabeth facepalmed, and was becoming pretty hysterical from Percy's behavoir. "I'm going to go now, Percy. I'll see you at the competition, and good luck."

As soon as Annabeth stood up, a thrashing pain shot upwards from the back of her thigh. She cried out in unsure alarm, and managed to twist her body to the see the goose bitting deeply into her thigh with its beak. If anyone asked her how it felt like to be bit by a goose, she now had a very descriptive answer.

Percy quickly aimed his shoe at the goose's head, and it's grip slackened as it made a strangled noise, then woddled away as quickly as it could muster. Annabeth was in shock, she kept dividing her gaze between Percy, who was smiling cheekily, and the retreating goose. Annabeth, with much difficulty, examined her gradually forming bruise and winced. The goose hadn't bit down hard enough to get past her skin to the point where she could possibly bleed, but it sure as Hell stung as if so.

Percy walked over to her, picking up his shoes in a very slow manner, the corners of his lips lightly twichting until a smug smirk on his face appeared, "Well, I did tell you not to move, you shoud listen to me more often."

Annabeth stared at him, it was no where near resemblence to a glare, "I'm going, now," she said dryly, Percy laughing as he trailed behind her. Annabeth couldn't remain irritated at him for long, especially when he's laughing in an infectious way.

* * *

Annabeth could feel her body tense in anguish as she stood stiffly infront of the closed door that read; _24B_. Percy leaned on the frame of the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets wearing a look of delinquency as he stared at Annabeth in such an intense fashion, "Well, are you going to knock or continue to have a staring battle with an inanimate object? Because of right now, the door's winning."

Annabeth smiled, grateful that Percy was redirecting her agitation, even if it was directed at him. She wasn't equipped enough to confront her mother, especially with Percy beside her. Annabeth's mother had enough wisdom not to assume anything grotesque, but there was always a precaution a mother had to endure. Annabeth's hand hovered over the door, prepared to knock, though someone already did Annabeth's job and opened it. She anticipate to see her mother, but instead she was meet with another pair of grey eyes, yes, but not her mother.

"You do realize when mom exits the shower she's going to give you a deathly interrogation, right?" Annabeth's little brother, Malcolm, notified her as well as giving her a _"It sucks to be you"_ look.

Malcolm was only thirteen, three years younger than Annabeth, seeing as her birthday was in September and Malcolm's birthday was earlier in February. Annabeth would admit that Malcolm was an exact replica of her, except she couldn't disregard that he was more spontaneous and outgoing, also the other fact that he was a boy. Malcolm had straight blonde hair, to match their father's, along with grey eyes that they both possessed from their mother. Malcolm was annoying just like any other sibling, but the similarities Annabeth shared with her brother cued less unnessecary arguements.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing her arm contemplating on whether or not she should mention Percy to her mother, "Malcolm, look, can you please not tell-"

"Mom that you were out with a boy? Sure," Malcolm agreed impassively, shrugging at Percy. Annabeth felt that his impassiveness was a vague bribery that was about to occur, she might as well adress it to him rather than letting him tell his mother in the future when she upsetted him.

"What's the damn catch, Malcolm?" Annabeth sighed in irritation, a little worried about what he had planned. When your brother obtains just as much knowledge as you do, they have the tendency to figure out where your sore spots were secured.

"First of all, directing your irritation towards me is not necessary, I am not the one who made a stupid-"

"Malcolm, not now!" Annabeth pleaded, "You can give me a common sense speech later."

"Gosh, I was going to finish my sentence, no additional sentences were going to be featured," Malcolm said, glaring at Annabeth, "Well, now that you've mentioned a catch. . .You have to let me borrow your ancient Greek dictionary."

He could have anything but that, "What, no!" Annabeth instantly refused.

Percy apparently thought this was the time to intervene, "Uh, Annabeth, it's just a dictionary."

"It's in _ancient_ Greek, Percy, you don't understand. I can't let something that valuable end up in his hands," Annabeth explained.

Percy was about to respond but the ringing of his phone prevented that from happening. Annabeth and Malcolm watched as Percy's face drop from realization, to alertness. He quickly hung up, and turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, I sort of forgot I have a photo shoot at about twelve, and my mom says my prep team wants to adress a few things before we get started."

"So, you have to go?" Annabeth asked dumbly, she honestly wanted Percy to stay with her but he eventually had to leave.

"Yeah, but don't worry you can have more of me later," Percy said, adding an obnoxious wink instantly making Annabeth blush in embarassment, she tried to dismiss it as Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her, either in disgust or astoinshment. Percy looked like he wanted to do something more but one brief glance at Malcolm altered that decision, "Well, I'll see you before the competition, all right?" He looked a bit restless, and nervous as he stuffed his hands in pockets, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I guess so," Annabeth said, trying to leave out any dejectedness that was radiating off her tone. "Bye."

Percy weakly waved as he walked away, descending down the stairs of the upper level of the motel Annabeth was staying in. Malcolm opened the door widely, opening up his arms as a gesture to come in, "Well, get ready for Hell," Malcolm said, walking off carelessly.

Annabeth sighed shutting the door with her foot, flopping onto her bed groaning. She estimated the time being rounded off at the least to be six minutes until she heard the door, doubtlessly the door that lead to the bathroom, open along with a few scuffles of feet walking towards her slowly. All remained silent for an immoderate amount of time, until Annabeth dared herself to face her mother, who was sitting on the bed beside her with a blank expression, a broad scowl gradually accumulating as she met her mother's eyes.

When Annabeth sat up, her mother lifted up the corners of her lips in a taunting manner, "It's pleasant to see you've finally arrived, Annabeth. My worriment was commencing as the mere minutes passed."

* * *

**Wasn't anything amazing, but I wanted to update before I go to summer camp. So, yeah. . **

**If you review, I might even type up a quick chapter before I leave. Maybe just maybe. (; Instead of waiting, like, two weeks for me to update. **

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	8. Chapter 8

**By a majority, short and somewhat frequently updates seemed to suit the majority. Um, I think, at times, I'll extend the chapters length to 2,000. Since i am that awesome. You're welcome. (;**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and be mindful that (for me) typing on a touch screen phone is extremely difficult, and auto correct is a bit of a douche. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Ownz All.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth coveted for any attainable way to elude herself for the upcoming torture, otherwise know as by normal teenaged kids; an annoying lecture. Her mother's scowl extended as she inscrutably stared back, by now it was apparent that anyone could assume that Annabeth held a certain fear towards her mother. Annabeth began to comply at what she did best when she was unwillingly thrown into such a situation; stutter.

"I- No. Well, could I-? Mom, let me-" Annabeth was cut short as her mother's scowl morphed into a brief smirk, amusement clouding her extensive eyes, "What?" Annabeth demanded, somewhat unsurely.

"I cannot take you seriously when you stutter, Annabeth. Speak with confidence, not with unsureness," her mother, Athena, asserted as Annabeth casually began to straighten her shoulders. Athena's formality always made Annabeth feel out of position. For some undefined reason, Annabeth had a feeling that she was escaping this dilemma quite effortlessly.

"Listen, I once was a reckless teenager just as you are, so I am being more lenient with understanding. Now, would you rather explain to me, at least, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Where's a bottle of lies when you desperately desired it?

"Either way this goes, I'm pretty sure you'll be unsatisfied with each response. So, is there a third option?" Annabeth weakly asked.

"Annabeth," Athena warned, the universal mother stare smothered athwart her face. "Since you don't want to be cooperative, we're doing this my way. Where were you, what happened to your phone, and to be exact, who were you with?"

"Um," Annabeth muttered, mentally shouting at herself for turning towards the alternative of speech disfluency. Something that Athena wasn't too fond of, and could instantaneously pinpoint as a subtle opening to a huge excuse. The disadvantages of having a mother who knows you better than yourself. "I was at a friend's hotel, Silena, Aphrodite's daughter, remember? Well, my phone died and Aphrodite offered for me to stay, though, me, being the responsible child I am, asked her if I could call you and confirm it. She said she had called earlier, and you were completely fine with the whole idea. So, I assumed everything was fine."

Annabeth watched her mother intensely, a smile appeared, which seemed considerably out of place, "You're right. Aphrodite did call me last night."

_Oh gosh no__, _Annabeth thought.

"Though she didn't exactly mention you staying the night, more of terms regarding your photo shoot at twelve today. Get ready, and oh, when we reach back home- you're grounded."

"What?!" Annabeth asked, just to reassure herself that her mother somehow wasn't uttering alien words.

"Yes, I know, unexpected, huh? I expect more from you, Annabeth, I understand that you are a teenager, and you are going to have rebellious moments. . .Just, don't turn towards lying. Especially in my presence. It's noteably something you aren't expert at. Now, take a shower, you reek of the outdoors," her mother ordered, plugging her nose and walking towards the bathroom.

Being grounded was out of the ordinary. Though, Annabeth was truly concerned about her mother's easiness. She didn't push the truth out of her, and she acted completely calm. At that moment, Malcolm obviously decided it was an appropriate time to reappear.

"She's being easy on you because you have a competition, and you don't exactly surf well when something is blocking your attention. Watch, when we get home, girl, you are going to get it. Even if you didn't tell her the truth, she'll find a way to uncover it," Malcolm told her, carelessly shrugging at Annabeth's worried expression.

"I really hate you, right now. More than I do on an average day," Annabeth stated, her eye twitching as Malcolm smiled ruefully.

"I believe this estimated time will be doable for a common sense speech, no?"

Annabeth just glared, no words were needed to express her current mood.

* * *

She never felt more violated than she felt at that moment.

Annabeth stared at the mannequin, sporting the tight, clad swimsuit she was expected to wear. It was so revealing, while Annabeth, on the other hand, was more reserved. Her stylist made it within their will to get her to wear anything that distanced out her comfort.

"I don't like it," Annabeth said, subtly shrugging away from the group of people that surrounded her, causing her to feel mildly overwhelmed.

"What do you mean, honey? You've worn similar styles of bikinis in the past," Lacey, one of the make up assistant said, applying a light coat of white nail polish onto Annabeth's nail.

Annabeth was never the type of person to convey her thoughts, but she had to make progress, the competition began at three-thirty, and it was merely twelve. Another reason for her delay was Percy, even if he wasn't near, he caused her to be nervous. Anything that gleamed of similarity instantly evoked her of him. Percy, at the time, only caused pure diffusion.

Annabeth sat in her chair, uncomfortably, as make up artists and stylist raced around her, getting everything prepared for the photo shoot. Annabeth remained silent, up until Aphrodite, and her assistant, Leon, came storming into the scene. Leon was the head make up artist, and anything that didn't scream diva, was not going to be seen.

"Girl, you are over here preaching to me, and talking every five seconds without any input from me; now how do you expect me to try if you're being clingy, and won't even let me talk?!" Leon shouted desperately, adjusting a few modifications to Annabeth's face. Soon on giving her a sour look, and fixing her unusually straight hair.

Aphrodite's coral coated lips were set in her firm line, and Annabeth could just sense a heap of heated retorts ready to roll off of her tongue, "I'm canceling the photo shoot, Annabeth. I was stupid to think you were ready to get pampered and pose, when you literally have a competition in a few hours."

"Um, it's all right, honestly," Annabeth said, her internal composure desperately screaming for joy.

"No, honey-boo, you're just doing this because your mad at me," Leon started, crossing his arms and glaring at the people hurriedly packing up, "This is a routine. We get her ready, shoot some pretty pictures, and get her pumped up for her match! What if she loses because of you?"

Aphrodite chose to ignore Leon, and addressed Annabeth with a smile, "We'll finish this tomorrow, all right sweetie? Get some practice." Aphrodite clasped Annabeth on the shoulder, her prep team following her closely as she left, a dejected Leon staring at their retreating figures.

"This is why I like Percy Jackson's prep team, their so chill and less dramatic," Leon sighed, turning towards Annabeth, "Well, I need to hurry up and head over to Jackson's site. I skipped him for you, and look at what happened!"

Annabeth blushed, "Can I come?"

Leon raised a perfectly delicate eyebrow up, an odd spark igniting in his eyes, "Why?"

"I have nothing else to do," Annabeth lamely supplied.

"What such bull!" Leon said happily, "Come on! I'll introduce you to him, he's such a sweetheart! You'll love him!"

Leon was amusingly lost, there would be no introductions occuring.

Annabeth smiled, and let Leon yapper on about Percy, enjoying that she was granted an excuse to willingly talk about Percy. Even if there was an extremely prominent blush displayed on her face.

**This was extremely suckish, but I guarantee the next chapter will be better. I hope. Consider this a filler chapter, eh? It just doesn't feel the same when you aren't typing on a computer, and with a two year-old clung onto you. It took me forever to write this, due to the fact that I spent most of my time dodging a tiny tongue. .-. Gosh, babies are so persistent.**

**Hope you all have an awesome day/night & leave a review. (;**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
